You Found Me
by awrittenrhapsody
Summary: Kristina, who is stuck in an abusive relationship, finds friendship and possibly love through Ethan. When things take a tragic turn Kristina must face and defeat her demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kristina pulled her coat tighter around her, blocking out the harsh January air. She'd been standing on the docks for nearly an hour thinking about her recent fight with her boyfriend Keifer. He'd been with another girl. She usually wouldn't care, but this girl was being a little too friendly and he didn't seem to mind. Something he made sure she knew. She tried to ignore them until she couldn't take it any longer and left Kelly's. Once she was alone on the docks she allowed herself to cry.

"Kristina?" a familiar Australian accent asked. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned around. "Have you been crying? Are you OK?"

"No, I'm fine. The wind's making my eyes water."

Ethan wasn't convinced, but he let it go. "It's freezing. Let's go get something hot to drink," Ethan extended his arm to her. Smiling, Kristina wrapped her arm around his and both left for their destination.

Kristina was hesitant about going back into Kelly's. When she looked inside through the door's window, she didn't see who she was looking for and decided to go in. While Ethan put their order in, Kristina picked out a table. She placed her coat on the back of the chair, sat down and tried to warm her hands by blowing her warm breath on them. It didn't take long for Ethan to return.

"I ordered us some burgers and fries as well. You looked hungry and I know I'm starving."

"Thanks," Kristina smiled.

"So, you want to tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

"Why you were crying."

"I told that was the wind. I'm fine."

Before Ethan could reply Lulu brought their order.

"Hey! One hot chocolate, one coffee, two burgers with everything, and fries." Lulu listed off her tray's contents before she placed their food on the table. Lulu looked between the two.

"Thanks, Lulu. We don't need anything else."

"Let me know if you need do. We'll talk later," she replied to Ethan. She gave them a final smile and left.

Ethan and Kristina chatted a bit while they enjoyed their meal. The silence between them was comfortable.

"What's going on with Lulu?"

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps staring at us." Ethan turned to look, but Kristina stopped him. "Don't look! Why do people always look?"

Ethan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Kristina smiled and her heart sped up a bit with Ethan's laugh.

"Thanks for joining me. I hope you're feeling a bit better."

"Thank you for dinner. I had-" Kristina stopped midsentence when she saw Keifer walk in. "I'd better go. Thanks again." Kristina gathered her things and followed Keifer out the door. Ethan watched her leave then got up himself to pay their bill.

Lulu smacked Ethan in the head with her notepad and earned a stern look from Mike. "What do you think you're doing?"

***

"What was that?" Keifer asked Kristina angrily.

"I was eating. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You were flirting with him!"

"You're really going to get upset over this? We had dinner, that's all. After earlier, you'd think you knew the difference." Kristina looked away in frustration.

Keifer grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I was being nice to Sasha. You were flirting with Ethan. It's not even the first time you've done it!"

"You're hurting me!" Kristina tried to remove his hand from her face.

Keifer pushed her back, releasing her from his grasp. "I've got somewhere to be. I'll call you later." Keifer gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they parted ways.

Rubbing her sore face, Kristina headed home.

**Coming up on You Found Me:** _As Ethan and Kristina grow closer, Kristina and Keifer grow further apart. Keifer's jealousy and anger build up. People will see Ethan and Kristina's connection to each other and will have something to say about it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Kristina, you're going to be late for school."

"I'm not feeling well. Can't I just stay home today?" Kristina had her back to her mother, trying to hide her swollen and bruised face.

"Let me feel your forehead."

"Mom!" With a grown, she turned over, carefully staying under the covers.

Alexis brought her hand to her daughter's forehead and then both cheeks. "You do feel a bit warm. You're not looking so well either."

"Thanks."

"I have to go to the office for a bit. I'll come back in a couple of hours to check on you. Do you need me to stay home?"

"No. I'll be OK by myself."

Alexis shut the door behind her as she left. Kristina threw the comforter off her body and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror to examine her jaw. The swelling had gone down a bit, but was noticeable. The bruises weren't as bad, she'd be able to cover them with a little extra makeup. Kristina's phone chimed, letting her know someone was calling her. She didn't answer. A minute later her phone buzzed, announcing she had a text message. She let out a sigh and went for her phone.

_K, where are you?_

Only Keifer called her K. A nickname she didn't like, but he didn't care. Setting the phone back into its place, she walked back into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she adjusted the temperature and began undressing. Kristina glanced in the mirror again. Shades of black, purple, blue, green, and red covered parts of her body. Not being able to look at herself any longer, she stepped into the nearly scolding hot water.

***

Chicken noodle soup with vegetables. Kristina's favorite. There was just enough for one more serving and Kristina was thankful she got to it before anyone else. Kristina placed her soup in the microwave and checked the family's voicemail while she waited. Alexis wanted her to call her once she got the message.

Kristina did as she was told and called her mother's office.

"Hey, honey. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come home for lunch. We're swamped over here and I'm not able to get away. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I'm making lunch now."

"I'm gonna stay late at work. I'll try not to stay too late-"

"It's fine." Kristina interrupted Alexis. She'd her this many times before.

"Molly will be going to a friend's house after school and staying the night. I'll call you again in a couple of hours. If you need me, call me!"

"Got it." The microwave's beep filled the kitchen. "Bye, I love you. Try not to work too hard."

Kristina retrieved her lunch and sat on the couch. Turning on the television, she flipped to an old favorite. Even at 16 she loved Scooby Doo, something only Alexis and Molly knew.

Several hours later, Kristina stood up and stretched. She had fallen asleep and her body hurt from being curled up in the same position for so long. Kristina turned off the TV and took her dirty dishes into the kitchen. She rinsed them off in hot water and placed them into the dishwasher for later cleaning. The phone rang again. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Kristina said to the empty room. Kristina gave in and answered. "Hello?"

"I've been trying to talk to you all day." It was Keifer. She rolled her eyes at herself for not checking the caller ID.

"I wasn't feeling good this morning so I decided to stay home."

"Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"I took a nap. I guess you called while I was asleep."

"You slept all day? Whatever. It doesn't matter now. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just a little headache." She made her second mistake.

"Good. I want to see you."

"Keifer, not today," she sighed.

"K, I want to see you. I miss you!"

"You miss me? You just saw me not even 24 hours ago." She smiled.

"Yes, I miss you. Come to our place. I'll be waiting."

Kristina was enjoying her day alone, but like all good things, it ended. She quickly ran upstairs to clean herself up, gather her things and was out the door.

***

Keifer lit a couple of candles and placed them throughout the motel room. The room was big enough for a queen sized bed, small table and a couple of chairs, and an old television. The walls were covered in dingy, old, peeling wallpaper. The room's original colors were shades of brown and cream. Sure, it wasn't much to look at and wasn't the best of places to call "their place", but it got them away from everyone. Looking around the room satisfied with himself, he waited for Kristina.

Kristina brought her knuckles to the door three times and then the palm of her hand to let Keifer know she was there. He opened the door, grabbed a fistful of her coat into his fist and brought her to his lips. Kristina pulled away and walked inside.

"Wow, this looks nice."

"Nice? I was expecting something a little better than nice."

Kristina smiled and set her belongings aside. Keifer sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit beside him. She knew what he was trying to do, but she didn't want to have sex.

"What?" Keifer asked getting angry.

"Keifer, I don't-"

"This isn't anything new. You've done it before."

"I know."

"Stop being a tease."

"I'm not a tease!"

Keifer rolled his eyes and got up. "Why do you think I we came here? Why do we always come here?"

"Keifer," Kristina said softly.

"Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow, K." Keifer started to put on his coat, but Kristina stopped him.

"I don't want you to go," she said in a small voice. She hated when he threatened to leave. She feared that if he did, he wouldn't come back to her. Part of her thought he knew that as well and only did it to get what he wanted.

She walked with him towards the bed, letting him gently push her onto it. "I love you."

He pulled his shirt over his head. Kristina mimicked him and leaned backward as Keifer climbed on top of her. Kristina kept her eyes on the ceiling while wishing she was anywhere but there.

***

Kristina gently removed Keifer's arm from her waist, wrapped a sheet around her body and walked into the bathroom to get a drink of water. The knob to the cold water squeaked in protest as she turned it. Looking back she saw Keifer was still asleep. She took a paper cup from the dispenser and filled it. Kristina looked in the mirror as she took a gulp of the cold liquid. After a moment, she spit the water at the mirror and threw the cup into the plastic trash bin.

After getting dressed, Kristina left a note for Keifer explaining she had to go and that she would talk to him later. She opened the door quietly as possible and walked to her car.

Kristina sang along with the radio as she drove home, so she didn't realize the temperature gage reaching the red area until it was too late. Her car made several noises that made her let out a startled scream and then came to a smoking halt. Kristina groaned and hit her steering wheel several times in frustration. She waited a bit and tried to start her car again, hoping she'd be able to at least make it home. She wasn't getting home in her car, so she pulled out her cell phone and went through her contact list.

"Hey."

"I need your help. My car broke down and I'm stranded."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside of Port Charles."

Kristina gave directions the best she could and waited.

Nearly an hour later her savior arrived. "Sorry it took so long. Luke came into the Haunted Star and needed to talk."

"No complaints here. You're coming to my rescue again." Kristina smiled at Ethan.

"No problem."

For a while a comfortable silence filled the car. Kristina looked at Ethan and smiled. Ethan quickly looked at her and then put his eyes back on the road. Kristina did the same. For the rest of the drive, the only sounds heard were from other cars and noises outside of the car.

When they arrived at Kristina's house it was dark out. "Thanks again." Kristina opened the door and turned back to Ethan. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and quickly exited the car.

Ethan remembered his conversation with his sister the night before.

_"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Ethan asked while rubbing the spot where Lulu hit him._

"What are you doing with Kristina?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"You're an idiot. You really didn't notice the way she was looking at you?"

Ethan chuckled at her implication. "We're friends. That's all. Can't two people eat together without it meaning something? Wait. You had coffee with Johnny the other night. Should I tell Dante he needs to worry?"

"I customers waiting on me."

"You can dish it out, but can't take it?"

"Good luck!"

Ethan groaned as he realized Lulu could be right.

***

Kristina walked into her house and was shocked to see her mother waiting for her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried out of my mind! I came home early when you didn't answer the 5 times I called. It was worse coming home to find you gone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been two weeks since Kristina came home to find her mother waiting for her. During those weeks she could only go to school and come home, the only time she could see her friends were during school hours and she had to check in regularly with her mother. Alexis took her car keys and put her on Molly duty to help insure that she stayed home. Kristina was sure Molly was meant to be more of a babysitter than she was.

Today was her last day and once Alexis came home she would be free. Kristina and Molly were in the kitchen making cookies. They had reached more than enough two batches ago. "Krissy, we'll never be able to eat all of these."

"Good thing they aren't all for us," she replied as she put the freshly mixed dough into the oven. "I'm making them for Ethan as a thank you for helping me again."

"Hey, Ethan! Here are some cookies I made for you. By the way, I love you." Molly teased Kristina. Kristina got mad and tried to hit Molly with a dish towel she was using, but Molly was too quick for her and ran out of the kitchen. With a groan, Kristina finished cleaning up their mess.

Once their kitchen was restored to its previous state, with the addition of several cookie filled containers, Kristina waited impatiently for her mother's return.

***

"I don't like what you're accusing me of," Ethan scoffed as he set down their third round of beers.

"You're good, but _that_ good? I don't think so."

"Everyone cheats when you lose, Paul." Kenneth chuckled.

Paul threw a chip at Kenneth. "Don't you think you've lost enough of those?" Paul shot Ethan a glare.

Ethan, Paul, Kenneth, and Denny met at Jake's and quickly became friends during a game of pool. Since then, they've gotten together every other week for a friendly game of cards. This week they were at Kenneth and Denny's apartment. It was Ethan's turn to bring the snacks and refreshments.

"Can't keep up with the big dogs, stay on the porch." Denny joined in on the fun.

"You guys are _so_ funny."

"Just deal." Denny passed the deck of cards towards him.

_BRRRNG! BRRRNG! BRRRNG!_

"No cell phones!" Paul said to the owner. "That's a rule."

"That's me. Sorry," Ethan apologized. Before he could get it Denny grabbed it and sent the call to voice mail. "What if that was an important call?"

"Lets play!" Paul cheered.

"Lets play!" The others said in unison.

***

Ethan searched for his room key as he made his way to his room. He was staying on the Haunted Star, his father's casino and where he worked as the bartender. Luke had offered him a place to stay with him, but he declined. While he didn't have much, he was content.

As he approached his door, he saw the small frame of Kristina resting against the wall.

"Kristina," Ethan said as he gently shook her awake. "How long have you been here?"

Kristina took the ear phones out of her ears so she could properly hear him. "Huh?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long," she said as she looked at her watch. "I wanted to thank you for helping me a couple of weeks ago. I made cookies. I didn't want to leave them here so I decided to wait for you."

"Oh, uh… thanks."

"I didn't know what kind you liked, so I made several."

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really?" Kristina smiled.

"Yeah, come inside." Ethan opened his door and motioned her to enter. "So, how's your car?"

"Fixed and running perfectly. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"No. I actually wanted to talk to you about us."

"What do you mean?"

"We're friends. _Just friends._ You're 16. I'm going to be 22 soon. You're a sweet girl." Ethan was rambling.

Kristina laughed. "I see where you're going with this. I know we're friends. I have a boyfriend. Ethan and Kristina? Strictly friends!"

"Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way." Ethan smiled and Kristina smiled back. "Want a cookie?"

"Thanks, but no. I actually have to get going. My mom is expecting me home soon. Enjoy the cookies and thanks again!" Kristina left as fast as she could without actually running.

_'What were you expecting? A declaration of love?'_ Kristina mentally kicked herself._ 'You have a boyfriend. Remember Keifer? The boy you love'_ Kristina's inner turmoil continued all the way home and kept her awake that night.

She did love Keifer, but she was beginning to have feelings for Ethan - the guy who wanted to be her friend and nothing more.


End file.
